I Cry Wolf
by Shadowed-Roses
Summary: Dante and Nero are sent on a mission to kill something far deadlier and any demon they've met. Will they succeed, or will Dante lose the one thing that will break him for good. One thing is for certain, before it's all said and done, someone will cry wolf. DantexNero
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Okay so this is going to be my first attempt at a multi-chapter story as well as my first attempt at writing a lemon (that will come in later chapters). I have to give props and credit to the author 'bitbyboth' for giving me the idea for this. They are awesome and you really should check out their stories! This story will be DantexNero so if don't like then as always don't read okay. Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, its characters, or Capcom (though I wish I did).

_**~*This story is dedicated to "Winged Element" and "bitbyboth" two of the greatest authors I know. Thank you for your stories and for continuing to be an inspiration for me to continue to improve my writing and to continue to write. Thank you both!*~**_

~*I Cry Wolf: Chapter 1*~

Nero sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time as yet another 80's power ballad came blaring over the speakers of Dante's red convertible. It was bad enough that this mission required them to go on an eighteen hour road trip so why did Dante insist on making the trip even more unbearable by blaring the billboard top 100 of the 80's, or in Nero's opinion 'That shit old people insisted on calling rock and roll sang by guys who's hair would make most women sick with jealousy.' Nero was seriously considering putting a couple of bullets through the radio when Dante just had to make matters worse by opening his mouth.

"What's wrong kid, why the glare?" he asked not taking his eyes from the road.

"Stop calling me that, and do you really have to play this horrible shit all the way there?" Nero replied turning his death glare upon the white hair devil slayer next to him.

"See that's the problem with you _kids_ these days…you wouldn't know real talent if it jumped up and bit you in the ass," Dante stated with an over exaggerated sigh.

"You call this talent!? Any transsexual can grow their hair out, get a perm, and jump around on stage in spandex screaming like they've had their nuts removed and most of them probably have!" Nero was starting to lose his temper.

In his opinion it was Dante that had no idea what real music was, let alone good music. Just then a song by a band Dante had once called Aerosmith began to blast over the speakers and Nero had simply had enough. He threw himself forward and his fingers had just reached the knob on the radio when he heard the very distinct sound of a gun safety being clicked. Glancing to his left Nero found himself staring straight down Ivory's barrel.

"Do not touch my radio," Dante stated his voice holding a dark edge.

"Are you fucking serious!?" Nero could not believe this was happening.

"As a heart attack, now sit the fuck back and enjoy the ride for once." The elder stated calmly but his voice still held that edge.

Not feeling like pushing his luck right now, Nero gave the elder hunter a death glare that promised severe payback, before slowly removing his hand leaning back in his seat. Turning his gaze out the window, Nero heard Dante return Ivory to her holster without another word. Nero's frown deepened as he brooded, something was up with the elder hunter.

Dante had been more moody than a pms-ing woman lately, and when Nero had jabbed at it Dante's response had been to grab a bottle of Jack from the bar and disappear upstairs with a slam of his bedroom door. Nero didn't see him for the rest of the day or night. So naturally Nero had gone to Lady next, and in typical Lady fashion she had politely told him to mind his own fucking business and that Dante's mood swings where not her concern as long on the elder was going on missions and paying her back she could care less. Nero knew it was more than that…especially when Lady had paused by the door and glanced up the stairs before sighing and taking her leave.

Well whatever. If Dante didn't want to tell him his fucking disfunctionality then that was fine with him. He wasn't going to beg like some over emotional woman. Leaning his head back Nero closed his eyes and while trying to drown out the horrible music he closed his eyes hoping a nap would make the time pass faster. The sooner they got to the middle of fuck-a-duck nowhere the better. With that last thought Nero felt sleep claim him not noticing a pair of ice blue eyes staring at him almost desperately with unclear emotions swimming in their depths. Whatever…

~*Eighteen Hours Later*~

Nero jerked awake as he felt the car come to a stop. Shaking off the remnants of sleep he began to take in his surroundings. All he could see was trees…lots, and lots of trees. They were in a forest and a pretty dense one at that.

"What kind demon are we going to find here?" Nero questioned finally turning his gaze to the elder who appeared to be swapping out the clips in Ebony and Ivory for some odd shaped bullets.

"We're not here to hunt demons this time kid," Dante stated as he finished up and handed Nero two clips of the odd bullets for his own firearm. Nero took them carefully began to examine them before taking out Blue Rose and repeated the elders actions.

"Then what are we here to hunt?" Nero questioned beginning to get a very uneasy feeling in his gut. He watched as the elder paused for a minute before quietly answering.

"Werewolves," he stated with a touch of sadness in his eyes before he cocked Ebony and Ivory and it was gone.

Nero felt his mouth go dry and his stomach drop into the lowest parts of his body. Werewolves were humans that had been cursed to roam the earth as mindless murdering monsters for all eternity never knowing what they were doing or remembering their past lives. Nero knew there was no cure for the curse, but that didn't make it any easier for him to swallow the fact that he was about to be killing beings that were once human.

"So the bullets are…" Nero questioned pocketing the other clip making sure it was within easy reach.

"Hollow point silver rounds filled with liquid silver mixed with holy water that has been blessed by the Pope himself. So in other words they aren't cheap, so make every shot count kid," Dante stated as he exited the car.

Cheap, in Dante speak that meant they were rare…so rare that their client must be paying a shit ton to get rid of his 'problem'. Snapping Blue Roses barrel into place, Nero opened the door and exited the car as well. Turning he reached into the backseat to grab Red Queen only for Dante to stop him.

"You won't need that, the weight will only slow you down and trust me that is something you cannot afford." Dante stated with a deadly seriousness that was so unlike the elder that it put Nero on a deadly edge.

"Why not…I mean I know werewolves can only be killed with silver bullets, but a sword will come in handy to push them back if I have too," Nero argued but Dante just shook his head.

"You don't know much about werewolves do you Nero?" at the sound of his name Nero turned his full and utter attention onto the elder the sick feeling in his gut getting even stronger making him feel like he was about to lose his lunch. Slowly he shook his head no, not trusting his voice.

"Most werewolves transfer their curse through a bite, but even a mere scratch will do the trick. What most people don't know though is that it's not just their teeth or claws that carry the curse, it's also their blood and their saliva. A single drop of blood touching your bare skin can be enough to transfer the cure into you," Dante stated looking straight into Nero's eyes, hoping Nero understood how dangerous this was going to be.

In truth Dante wished he could have brought anyone with him other than Nero, but there was no way Lady, being a human and all, would have the stamina or speed to keep up, and Trish was in Romania and Dante hadn't been able to get a hold of her, and there was no way Dante could take on a whole pack of werewolves by himself…so that had left only one other option. Nero. Dante had agonized over it since he had gotten the call almost two weeks ago. He had even put it off, stalling, in the slim chance that Trish would come back early or he would be able to get a hold of her. However the client had continued to call, and after informing Dante that the werewolves were staring to branch out and were being spotted outside local villages he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. That day he had spent the day and night in his room with a bottle of Jack his mind running through every horrible outcome until he had finally passed out.

Standing there staring at the punk ass cocky little bitch kid that meant more to him than he even cared to admit to himself…Dante realized with a sinking feeling that Nero was in no way ready for this. Sure the kid was good, and if this was a typical demon hunt then he would have no worries. However Dante knew better than anyone that when it was humans, even if they were no longer, that you were hunting…hesitation was much more likely and in this case deadly. Nero already looked like he was ready to puke his guts up and his face was a sick shade of pale. This was not good, while Dante had hoped against God and even the Devil himself that the kid would never have to be put in this situation it was not to be. This was it, it was here and now, no more time for hoping and senseless praying. Forcing himself to steel his will Dante felt that steel enter his eyes and he gripped Nero's shoulders hard.

"Look Nero, get your shit together. I need you on this, and if I have to babysit your ass then we are both going to end up dead, or worse. So fucking man up and grow up, because if you get bit or if I think there's even a chance that you've been cursed I will put a bullet in your heart faster than you can blink. Do you fucking understand me." Dante watched with satisfaction as Nero took a deep breath and meeting his eyes with his own deep blue orbs he watched as matching steel entered them as well.

"Yeah I got it." Nero answered standing up straight out of Dante's hands and turning to face the forest before them. Nero knew the elder slayer was right. This was not the time for him to lose his shit, and he also didn't for a second doubt last part the elder had said. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Dante wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he was cursed, and a part of him was very thankful for that. He would rather be dead than to live his life as a mindless beast murdering innocent people for sick kicks. Nero straightened up and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as he felt Dante come to stand next to him, both of them now facing the forest as if it was the very gate to Hell itself.

"You ready?" The elder asked pulling his twin pistols from the holsters.

"Yeah…let's do this." Nero answered back pulling his own gun.

Shoulder to shoulder the hunters walked into the dense trees, neither one looking back.

~*To Be Continued*~

Author's Note:

Well there it is the first chapter in my first multi-chapter story. I hope you all liked it and I will try to get the next one up by Sunday. Don't worry the DantexNero part will be coming up pretty soon as well. Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

SirenaLoreley – Thank you for being my first reviewer and I'll try really hard not to disappoint you.

Bitbyboth – I tried to make Dante more in character this time, I know he was a little too uptight last chapter. Thank you for your review, and yes the werewolves are going to be a little different than what most people portray them as.

Special thanks to all the people that have followed, and favorite this story!

***!CHALLENGE!*** If anyone can tell me what song I got the title of this story from I will insert a character into this story that you will get to name! You can either leave your answer in your reviews or you can PM them to me. Good Luck! *hint* It's from the 80's! If no one has guessed correctly by the next chapter I will give you another hint.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Devil May Cry, or its characters, or Capcom. That is all.

**~*I Cry Wolf: Chapter 2*~**

The forest was growing thicker and thicker the farther they trekked, and Dante was not liking it one bit. How were they supposed to get a good shot if there were so many damn trees around that they couldn't see more than a few feet in front of them?

"Hey kid, we need to find a clearing or some open space if we are even going to have a snowballs chance in hell," Dante stated calmly glancing at his young partner. He watched as Nero sighed before pulling a small square object from his pocket.

"What's that?" he asked genuinely intrigued.

"It's a pocket GPS, I got sick of you always getting us lost on missions so I bought it a few months ago." Nero answered with a small smirk.

"Hey I don't get us lost that much!" Dante balked.

"Yeah, sure okay just keep telling yourself that." Nero replied distractedly.

Dante simply grumbled under his breath and chose instead to let the kid work his 'magic' with his oh so wonderful pocket…whatever he called it. Finally after what seemed like forever to the red clad hunter, Nero put the box back in his pocket and started walking to the east.

"There's a pretty good sized clearing about 50 yards from here, and there's a stream on the edge of it. It looks to be the only one for at least 500 yards in any direction so it's a safe bet that that's where the werewolves are getting their water from." Nero informed as he continued his steady pace. Dante was actually impressed.

"Where did you learn to use one of those things anyway, or for that matter, when did you get so good at strategic tracking?" Dante questioned as he quickly and easily caught up to the younger.

"Pfft…I read old man. You should really try it sometime." The younger snarked.

"Hey I read!" Dante defended.

"Porn and gun magazines don't count!" Nero replied in exasperation. Honestly, and he was supposed to be the horny teenager. Dante bought about as much porn as he did pizza, and that was saying something.

"I like to be entertained while I read, is that a crime?" said hunter asked with a small pout.

"Whatever you dirty old man," was Nero's only response.

"You're as bad as Lady…" Dante commented under his breath.

**_~*A Few Hours Later*~_**

After what seemed like forever, the pair of dirty and slightly worn out hunters finally found themselves standing in the middle of the foretold clearing. Dante took it in with undisguised appreciation. The clearing was at least fifty to seventy feet across in either direction, and he could easily hear the stream Nero had mentioned running off to the left. This would do fairly well, as least they'd have plenty of room to move around without having to worry about tripping over one another or accidentally shooting one another. While it wouldn't exactly kill them, the Holy Water would make it burn like a mother fucker.

"I gotta hand it to ya kid, this is a pretty nice spot you found here," Dante praised as he sat down and leaned up against a nearby tree.

"Yeah it's bigger than it looked on the GPS and the stream sounds a little closer too." Nero answered as he sat in the grass and leaned back on his Devil Bringer. "So how are we going to lure the werewolves to us?"

"Oh we won't need to lure anything, they already know we're here," Dante replied tipping his head back and closing his eyes.

"What!" Nero shouted as he leapt to his feet and drew Blue Rose.

"Whoa, calm down kid. They've known we were here since I parked the car. I'm surprised you didn't sense them; they've been following us for the last seventy yards or so. Don't worry they won't try to take us on until nightfall when they're at their full strength," Dante replied cracking one eye to judge Nero's reaction. He had to bite back a chuckle as he watched Nero's expression shift from confused, to relieved, to straight up pissed as hell.

"Just when did you plan on informing me of this information?" Nero hissed between his teeth.

"About…ten seconds ago. Now sit down and take a load off, you're going to need your strength. Trust me." Dante answered the last bit coming with the same seriousness he had displayed back at the car. He could tell Nero was still pissed, but he let out a sigh of relief as he watched the kid slowly return to his previous position without another word.

Dante couldn't help but watch as the sunlight caught Nero's hair making it seem like it was glowing. He also couldn't help but notice how cute the kid looked when he was angry. How the barest hints of red would taint his high cheek bones, or how his lips would stick out in the most adorable pout. Sighing out loud Dante tipped his head back once more and closed his eyes. Christ he was fucked. Not only had he allowed himself to fall for the punk kid…but he had to go and fall for what was probably the straightest arrow in the quiver. Regardless he had fallen, and fallen hard. He knew that no matter what he couldn't let anything happen to the kid.

"Don't worry Nero…I won't let anything happen to you," he stated in an almost silent whisper. Finally Dante felt a light sleep finally take over never noticing how a brilliant pair of blue eyes swung over to stare at him with a pining intensity. Nor did he notice that intensity slowly fade to confusion, then to and almost desperate and silent longing.

_**~*To Be Continued*~**_

**Author's Note:**

So I know this chapter was mostly filler, but I felt like I needed to get in there. Also I apologize for how I portrayed Dante in the first chapter. A lot of people commented that I made him too serious and to on edge for his character. I agree, but I also wanted the reader to get a sense of nervousness and edge. However I think I went a little overboard. For that I am sorry and I hope this chapter was a little more in-character for him. Thank you to all my reviewers, and don't worry things are about to get SSS stylish pretty fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**  
Alright well here's chapter three, and thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. You are all awesome and thank you for your support in helping me get Dante more in character. Things are about to get pretty hairy in this chapter in more ways than one, this is also the beginning of the DantexNero part of this story.  
Again thank you all!

**Special Note:** The winner of the challenge is "Nefarious Seraph 13" with their guess of "Animal" by the band Def Leppard! They have already chosen their character name, and that name will appear in later chapters as a character in this story! Congrats!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, its characters, or Capcom.

~*I Cry Wolf: Chapter 3*~

Nero wanted to believe that there was more to what he had heard Dante whisper...god he wanted to believe more than anything.  
However if there was one thing that everyone knew about Dante, it was that he was one of the biggest man-whores to roam the streets of Capulet City. Hell he was on a first name basis with ALL the girls at Love Planet, and not only that, Nero had personally seen them get into some pretty vicious cat fights over who would get to give the red clad slayer his first lap dance. Nero let out a long sigh falling to lay on his back with his Bringer under his head. Leave it to him to not only have to find out the hard way that he didn't like women, but to go even further and to fall for a completely straight man. Fate was a cruel and it apparently loved making him its personal bitch. Letting out a sad chuckle Nero gazed at the tree tops as they gently swayed in the light breeze, causing the sunlight to flutter around the clearing like elusive butterflies. He felt his thoughts drifting to the night that lay ahead of them both. Nero knew he could not afford to not be on his a-game, and he also knew that if he wanted to keep Dante safe, he was going to have to hold his own. That brought up a much more troubling thought...what if one of them did get bit, or cursed. Nero didn't doubt for a second that Dante would put a bullet in him in before he was even done changing, but if Dante was the one that got cursed...Nero didn't know if he would be able to do it. Raising his human arm he placed it over his eyes and tried desperately to follow the elders example and get some rest. After what felt like hours, Nero finally felt sleep tugging at the edges of his consciousness. Eagerly welcoming it, Nero felt himself finally fall into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

~*I Cry Wolf*~

Nero awoke with a start as a haunting howl pierced through his sleep laden mind. Jerking up into a sitting position and drawing Blue Rose he was on his feet not seconds later, his eyes frantically scanned the clearing for a certain red clad hunter. Finally he saw him standing on the edge of the tree line, his back was to him, but he could tell that Dante was strung tighter than a piano wire. Finally allowing himself to relax, at least from his slightly frantic state, Nero noticed that the sun was nearly set and the clearing was slowly falling into darkness.  
Drawing in a calming breath and slowly letting it out, Nero walked over to where Dante stood and stared in the direction the elder's gaze was locked onto.

"They're coming," Dante replied slowly.

"How many," Nero asked feeling his heart rate pick up slightly.

"Twenty or more, it's hard to tell when they're moving in a pack," the elder answered not turning his gaze from the forest.

Twenty or more? Shit...that meant there was going to be at least ten a piece for them to worry about. Those were not good odds when dealing with demons, let alone werewolves. Nero hissed under his breath, for once cursing that fact that he only carried one pistol instead of two like the man beside him.

"Why did you take this job again?" Nero asked, seeing has how the elder had to have a screw loose to be willing to do this.

"Because...I wanted to pay Lady off and fix the shop up...make it...worthy I guess," Dante replied finally turning his gaze from the forest to look anywhere but at Nero.

"So you just figured it would be okay to risk our lives just to pay a little on your debt and to put a new coat of paint on the shop!?" Nero was shaking now his fear forgotten completely replaced with rage. How could he have been so stupid, here he had been hoping that he elder might someday have feelings for him. Instead it appeared his life was worth about two grand to the older hunter.

"You weren't supposed to be here! I got the god damn call two weeks ago and I was hoping Trish would get her fucking ass back here in time to go with me instead! It's also not just a couple of grand were talking here, I'll be COMPLETELY out of debt to Lady, and I'll be able to fix everything in the shop to try and make it worthy enough for you! I took this job for you, so you would see just maybe for once that I'm not such a total fuck up and that I could be a decent..." Dante suddenly snapped his mouth shut as his brain finally caught up to his ranting. Shit...shit, shit, shit! Oh he had done it now...so much for not being a fuck up.

Silence reigned in the clearing, it was as if nature itself knew how serious the situation was. Even Nero himself had for once been shocked into complete silence. 'For him,' just what did Dante mean by that, and more so, did that mean that Dante was...interested, or was he just trying to save his ass from the beating of a lifetime. Suddenly another haunting howl pierced the now dark and star speckled night sky cutting off Nero's racing thoughts like a freight train into a steel wall.

"That sounded close," the younger whispered his eyes scanning the clearing. He heard Dante release a breath, but he didn't relax his stance.

"It was, maybe fifteen yards at the most..." Dante hissed drawing Ebony and Ivory from behind his back.

"Dante...what did you mean when you said..." Nero began but was quickly cut off.

"Not now kid, we have bigger problems to worry about," Dante stated still not looking at Nero. Nero wanted to keep pushing the matter, but he also knew that Dante was right, and that now was not the time.

"Fine, but you're not off the hook yet old man," Nero submitted.

"Whatever you say kid," Dante replied as he began to step back to the center of the clearing a small sad sounded chuckle escaping as he did. Nero just shook his head and followed the elder's example until he and Dante stood back to back. Both watched as pair after pair of yellow eyes, began to gleam in the darkness just at the tree line.

"Fuck, Dante I thought you said there was only twenty!" Nero hissed as he watched the eyes appeared seemingly without end.

"I said twenty or more kid, and obviously the MORE part was the more accurate of the two," was the elder's cocky reply.

Nero snarled in response and scanned the tree line mentally counting the pairs of eyes in his head. Thirty...on his half of the clearing alone, who knew how many Dante had on his especially since he seemed to attract evil and bad luck like a magnet.  
The last fading rays of light disappeared completely as the sun set completely, plunging the clearing into completely darkness. Nero listening and cocked Blue Rose as a thunderous chorus of growls and snarls began to rise from the trees. The younger felt Dante shit his position taking a wider stance as the safety's of Ebony and Ivory disengaged with a familiar click. Slowly one of the sets of eyes began to creep forward, Nero sucked in a breath as two more pairs began to join in its advance. The muzzle became visible in the darkness as the moonlight gleamed off of it's rows of razor sharp fangs, and slowly the rest of the body followed, the other two materialized beside it standing, waiting.  
Nero watched as steel like muscles began to coil as it prepared to spring. He barely had time to get Blue Rose up as the werewolf lept forward and with a deafening bang that rang off the trees around them the werewolf fell dead just before Nero's feet. He stared in sick fascination and pity as the creature began to twitch and convulse, it's fur began to disappear first as it was seemingly sucked into it's body. Slowly each wolf like feature faded until all that remained was the corpse of a young male in his early thirties. Nero swallowed thickly as he tore his gaze from the sight and tried to still the rolling in his stomach. He had no time to continue to dwell as the chorus of growls rose once again, this time with unmistakable blood lust singing throughout. Slowly more and more of the werewolves began to enter the clearing. Suddenly a lone howl rose up from the pack and as it's final note was sent into the moonlit sky, the werewolves sprung. Nero brought Blue Rose and began firing as fast as he could dropping werewolf, after werewolf. Behind him he heard Ebony and Ivory firing in precision and the faint sound of heavy bodies hitting the grass covered ground in death.

The fight of the boy's life, had begun.

**~*To Be Continued*~**

**Author's Note:** So there is chapter three, I hope you all liked it, and I'm sorry if this reads kinda funny. My Microsoft word program died on me, and I've been forced to use the notepad application. I'm going to try to get it fixed as soon as possible. Until then, thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**  
Here it is the fourth chapter of "I Cry Wolf". I hope that you really like it and thank you to everyone that reviewed followed, and favorited this story! I love you all, and thank you for your support and constructive criticism. Without you all this story would be nothing.  
It might be a few days before I get another update up. I have a lot going on till this weekend, and I'm not sure how it's looking at the is point, but I will try to get another chapter up by this weekend.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Devil May Cry, its characters, or Capcom.

**~*I Cry Wolf: Chapter 4*~**

Dante fired round after round as the werewolves kept on coming, a bead of sweat making it's way down his back. Ebony and Ivory were beginning to grow hot in his hands, the heavy silver rounds were taking their tole on is beloved pistols. If this kept up at this rate, they would be ruined for sure. Dante grit his teeth as yet another werewolf met it's end and fell into the now blood soaked grass twitching and convulsing until it regained it's human form. Daring to spare a quick glance over his shoulder he was able to breath a sigh of relief to find that Nero was at least holding his own against the onslaught. The kid was a crack shot he had to admit, as a werewolf fell with two neat bullet holes smoking directly between it's eyes. Dante returned his gaze to his own battle just barely taking down a werewolf that had managed to get a little to close for comfort.

"Watch yourself old man, cause I'm not hauling your pizza eating fat ass outta here!" Nero shouted from behind him.

"You just worry about yourself kid, I'm to awesome to get taken down by a few werewolves," Dante taunted back with a grunt. Damn it...this was starting to wear him out, and if the slight pants behind him were any indication, he wasn't the only one.

"How many more can there possibly be! I don't know how much more of this Blue Rose can take!" Nero shouted above the thunder of gunfire.

"I don't know, I've never heard of a pack this size before. We need to locate the Alpha and draw them out. If we can kill the Alpha then the rest will die with it," Dante shouted back.

"And just how are we suppose to do that old man?" Nero was getting tired, and he wasn't joking about Blue Rose. His trusty pistol was getting uncomfortably hot in his hand.

Suddenly Nero felt his hair stand on end as red electricity began to dance all around the clearing. He was nearly knocked to the ground as a shock-wave of power exploded as Dante triggered. Nero watched in shock as the now triggered hunter brought his wrist up to his fang filled mouth and using said fangs bit deeply into the armored flesh allowing the blood to spill freely into the already soaked ground.

"Are you fucking crazy!" Nero shouted in horror. Dante simply raised his wounded arm and turned his gaze all around them.

"You want me, then come and get me you fucking coward," the triggered hunter taunted into the darkness.

Nero watched as the hoards around them suddenly stopped and began to retreat into the tree line. Suddenly a very strange and nightmarish sound began to rise up from the shadows steadily growing louder with each passing second. With a sick churning in his gut Nero realized that it was laughter...one of the werewolves was laughing at them.

"Bravooooo soooooon of sssspardaaaaa, andddd heereee weeee thouuugght thaaaatt thiiiiissss woullllddd beee borrring," came a broken and garbled voice followed by more of that gut wrenching laughter. Nero swallowed hard trying to control his bodies desire to throw up the contents of his stomach. He had heard a lot of demons talk, but never had he heard something sound so purely evil in his life.

"It's only been boring because you are to big of a fucking piece of shit to face me yourself. Instead you send your mindless freaks to do it for you," Dante growled out.

"I caaaaannn alllwaysssss maaakkke mooore, thheeeeyyy aaarreee nooootthinggg. Youuuuuu onn the ooootherrrr handdd, I wouullddd treasuuuuuure yoooouuuu," the voice stated with obvious indifference. Dante snorted.

"As if a filthy creature like you could actually take me on," Dante stated with the same indifference.

"Peerrrhaaaaaps...buuuuuut theeee youuuuung ooooone wittth youuuuuu, heeee wouuuuuld dooooo. Peeeeerhhhhaaaapsss asssss myyyyy newwww plaaaaaayyy tooooooyyy," the voice stated followed by more manacle laughter. Nero felt a pair of unseen eyes lock onto him with a stare that chilled him to his very soul.

"I will kill you for even thinking such a thing," Dante hissed his rage clearly visible.

"Youuuuu cannn tryyyyy!" was the reply before a massive black shape flew from the trees. Nero jerked and raised Blue Rose but he realized it was too late, he had been to slow in his reaction.

Time seemed to slow to a deathly crawl as Nero watched those rows of razor sharp fangs come within inches of his face. Suddenly with a deafening bang that seemed to come from right beside his ear Nero watched as the werewolf flew to the left and dissapeared from his line of sight.  
Nero threw a hand up to his left ear as he collapsed onto his knees in shock his hearing reduced to a deafening ringing that refused to end. Slowly he began to regain his bearings and realized someone was shaking him by his shoulders rather roughly Forcing his eyes to focus he realized it was Dante and the elder hunter looked like he was about to fall into frantic hysterics Slowly the ringing began to quite, and Nero was able to make out bits and pieces of what the elder was screaming.

"Nero! Come on kid say something are you okay!?" Dante was beginning to panic. He hadn't planed on blowing out Nero's eardrum, but he was kinda limited at that moment.

"Christ...what the fuck Dante..." finally came Nero's groaning reply. Nero groaned again as Dante pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Shit...you had me scared there for a minute kid! I'm sorry, but I kinda didn't have any other options at the time," Dante began to rant, not caring right now if he got socked in the jaw for hugging the kid. He was just happy Nero was okay and that the fight was finally over.

"And you thought blowing out my ears was the best way to kill that bastard?" Nero questioned as his eyes finally began to focus once more and the ringing quieted to a more tolerable level.

"Well yeah kinda, I was hoping he would go after me so I'd get a better shot. I was lucky I got a shot in at all before he...well it doesn't matter now. That was the Alpha, so now that he's dead all the others are too. We did it kid," Dante finished his rant by pulling Nero even closer against him.

Nero was about to protest said treatment when something caught his attention through his slowly clearing vision. Nero stilled and ignored the elder as he continued to rant like a crazy person and watched the tree line silently forcing his vision to focus faster. Suddenly Nero realized they were in deep shit as a pair of yellow eyes appeared in the shadows. There was one more...why did it not die with the others? Nero watched in horror as the creature sprang from the trees straight for them. Without a word Nero grabbed a hold of the back of Dante's leather coat and with adrenalin fueled strength he threw the elder as far away from him as he could. Having no time to reach for Blue Rose he instinctively threw up his Devil Bringer in front of him in time to watch rows of glistening fangs sink into the armored flesh down to the bone. Nero screamed as a pain he had never felt before raced through is arm straight to his heart making it falter as he was knocked backwards by the force of the werewolf's attack. He felt the teeth leave his arm and he instantly brought the wounded appendage against his chest as the pain increased to an intolerable level. Somewhere far away he heard someone screaming and after a moment he realized it was him, then there was the sound of rapid thunderous gunfire.

The last thing Nero heard was someone scream his name, then there was nothing but darkness.

**~*To Be Continued*~**

**Author's Note:**  
Wow, so there it is! What is going to happen to Nero, and will he be okay? Stay tuned for the next chapter of "I Cry Wolf" to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**  
So this chapter is going to be really short, because I'm staring a new job tomorrow morning and I need to get to bed. I'm really sorry this is so crappy and short, but I needed to get it wrote down while I had the muse to write it. Anyway thank you everyone for your reviews,  
and to all who favorited and followed this story! I love you all, and I hope you won't hate me to much for this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Devil May Cry, it's characters, or Capcom.

**~*I Cry Wolf: Chapter 5*~**

Dante felt himself begin to regain consciousness as his spine snapped back into place with a sickening crack. The first thing he heard was someone screaming in sheer agony, and a split second later Dante realized it was Nero. Forcing himself to stand Dante felt the last few vertebra in his back popped into place. Grabbing his pistols Dante swung to face a snarling black werewolf as it paced towards him limping on it's right hind leg as it did. Dante felt an uncontrollable rage flare to life inside his chest threatening to consume his very soul.

"How _**dare**_ you touch what his mine!" he bellowed his inner demon turning his voice rough and dark. Bringing up his beloved pistols Dante proceeded to fill the werewolf in front of him with every last bullet they possessed.

Dante clenched his jaw so hard his teeth nearly shattered in his mouth. He fought to maintain control, but he could feel his demon raging, his mental restraints growing weak and thin as he stared at the convulsing body of a young woman in front of him. The very female that had dared to hurt what was his...that had dared to rumple a single hair on his future mate's head. Dante clenched his eyes shut and tried desperately to reign in his inner demon before he lost himself completely. He knew better than anyone the consequences of allowing such a thing to occur, or better, he knew better than anyone except for maybe his late brother. Slowly he felt the rage inside of him calm to a manageable simmer and the red finally bleed from his eyes. Once he felt back in control his first coherent thought was of Nero. Whipping around he desperately searched for the white haired spitfire praying to whatever divine entity that might take pity on him that Nero was okay. Finally admits the bodies and gore Dante managed to spot a speck of white on the far side of the clearing. Wasting no time he quickly ran toward that speck leaping over the bodies as he did.

"Kid are you okay? Come on say something!" Dante shouted as he drew nearer but the white shape didn't so much as twitch. Doubling his efforts Dante was about to call again when he realized that there was a lot of white...to much to just be Nero's hair.

'Please no...' Dante whispered in his mind as he felt himself slow to a stop. Slowly Dante felt his feet carry him step, after slow step towards the now very large white shape on the bloody ground. Suddenly Dante felt his stomach turn and he had to resist the urge to toss up last night's pizza onto the already disgusting ground. There not five feet in front of him lay a pure white werewolf with a very demonic looking red and blue right fore leg. Dante stared in horror...trying to force his mind to comprehend what he was seeing. As much as he wanted to believe otherwise, he knew the werewolf in front of him was none other than the young punk ass spitfire that he had fallen in love with. Dante felt his hand rise without his consent, Ebony's barrel aimed straight at Nero's heart but his finger paused unable to pull the trigger. Growling in frustration Dante lowered his gun and ran a shaking hand through his platinum locks.

He watched as Nero lay panting hard, his now long pink tongue lolled from his muzzle to drape over two rows of dagger sharp fangs. Two tall pointed ears sat on top of his head, and his paws were easily larger than Dante's entire hand. Even though he was now a cursed werewolf his Devil Bringer seemed to be stead fast on rejecting it, for while it had taken on the appearance of it's predecessors it retained its red armored plates and soft blue glow. The rest of Nero's body was covered in long thick white fur and the fur on his long tail was even thicker. Dante felt himself let loose a painful chuckle...even cursed the kid was beautiful. Dante raked a hand down his face as he once again brought up Ebony and aimed for Nero's heart. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes seemed to drag into hours...finally Dante jerked the gun away and let loose a feral growl. He couldn't do it...he couldn't kill him, but he couldn't leave him out here to kill innocent people either.

Dante began to pace as he tried to think of a solution...maybe there was a cure, or maybe because Nero was part demon the curse wouldn't be so strong. Those were very far fetched ideas he knew, but he was desperate to grasp at anything. Deciding he couldn't in good conscience kill Nero without exploring all options, the elder was faced with a different problem. How was he going to get an unconscious but still very dangerous werewolf back to the shop, and once there keep him contained until he found a cure? Glancing about Dante located the tattered and shredded remains of the kid's clothes and boots which gave him an idea. Grabbing the remains of one of Nero's boots Dante ripped two of the leather buckled straps from the main part and quickly fashioned a make-shift muzzle. Carefully and being very mindful of Nero's fangs, Dante fastened the muzzle into place and tightened it as much as he could without compromising Nero's breathing. Satisfied, Dante proceeded to wrap Nero's paws in the remains of the his denim jacket to protect him somewhat from his claws. Looking over his work Dante felt little ease since he knew that if the kid really wanted to he could snap the leather and denim like tissue paper, but it would have to do for now. Bending down Dante scooped Nero up into his arms staggering a little under the werewolf's weight.

"Don't worry Nero...I'll figure something out. I'll get you back...just...hang in there okay and don't kill me," the older whispered as he left the clearing and began the long walk back to the car.

**~*To Be Continued*~**

**Author's Note:**  
I'm sorry again that this is so damn short, but like I said I'm starting a new job tomorrow and it's already late. I'll try to get a new chapter up soon to make up for this one as soon as possible. Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**  
I really hope this chapter makes up for the last one, I think the ending will and before you go there, don't skip to the ending now to read it! Anyway, as some of you know, I am currently working on designing a pattern to make a werewolf Nero plush! I'll post pictures up as soon as I get one done so you all can tell me what you think! Thank you to everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites. You all make my day and keep me writing. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Devil May Cry, it's characters, or Capcom. If I did I would send the new "Dante" back to the hell hole the idea crawled out of the chain smoking loser.

**~*I Cry Wolf: Chapter 6*~**

Dante managed to make it back to the shop without incident or Nero waking up...which meant that for now Lady Luck had decided to smile on him. However, Dante knew for a fact that she never smiled for long especially in his direction. Pulling up to the double doors the elder wasted no time in carefully picking Nero up from the backseat and booking it into the building before anyone saw, not that anyone in his neighborhood would care. Once inside Dante realized that he was now faced with a whole new set of problems. He had to find someway of securing Nero so that if he woke up Dante would at least have a few seconds to react before he got a throat full of fangs. He turned this way, then that, searching the shop for anything that would be strong enough to hold a full sized werewolf. Suddenly a flash of blue on the far wall caught his attention and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Jackpot," he whispered. Slowly he set Nero down in the far corner of the shop, and after moving the couch a safe distance away, he proceeded to walk up the wall that housed his Devil Arms and grabbed the blue slightly foggy object that had caught his attention. He allowed his demonic aura to flare ever slow slightly, not enough to alert Nero, but enough to wake the sleeping Devil Arm in his hand. Slowly, Dante felt the weapon come to life as the spirit inside began stir.

"What does master want with us?" came a trio of distant voices deep within his mind.

"Wake up you lazy dogs, I need you for something important," Dante stated giving the weapon in his hand a none to gentle shake.

"Cerberus is here to serve the master," three voices spoke in unison.

"Good, now are you strong enough to secure and hold a full grown werewolf?" Dante asked as he slowly turned to face where Nero lay. There was a moment of pause before three growling voices exploded in his head.

"A werewolf, the master has gone mad!" one voice growled with a roar.

"No it can not be done, we cannot do it!" another shouted above it's brother.

"We should have stayed with master Mundus!" the third stated with the loudest roar yet.

Dante tightened his grip on the nun-chuck until his knuckles turned white, his demonic aura flared in his anger, as he shook the weapon violently. Instantly all three voices silenced and Dante was given the impression of the large demon cowering with it's tail between it's legs.

"I am your master now and you will answer my question," he seethed his inner demon turning his eyes red and his voice deep and threatening. Again there was a moment of pause before the voices spoke again.

"We cannot hold a full grown werewolf permanently," one stated.

"Temporarily maybe," another added.

"Not if the beast used full strength," the third chimed in. Dante let loose a long sigh.

"How long could you hold him if he was at his full strength," the elder asked his patience growing thin.

"We do not know, we have no concept of what you call time," the voices answered together. Dante thought for moment and turned his gaze to the beautiful, deadly creature that Nero had become, and made up his mind.

"I need you to change your form, become what I need to bind this werewolf as securely as you can," Dante stated as he slowly walked over to Nero's still form.

"We will do as master says. Lay us down next to the creature," the voices stated. Slowly never taking his eyes off of Nero's form Dante laid the icy nun-chuck beside the unconscious werewolf.

Standing once again and taking several steps back, Dante watched as Cerberus began to move and vibrate, it's outline became fuzzy almost as if it was slowly dissapearing. Suddenly a blinding white light began to form at the weapons center and Dante was forced to look away as the light grew until the entire weapon had been devoured by it. Dante jumped as he heard the sounds of something large and heavy slam and penetrate into the nearby walls causing the shop to rattle and shake. The deafening sounds of metal groaning and scraping filled the shop, and Dante could swear he heard the three heads nearly screaming in pain. He was suddenly struck with a slight twinge of guilt and was on the verge of thinking that this had been a very bad idea and telling Cerberus to stop, when suddenly the light faded and all sound stopped leaving an eerie silence in it's wake. Dante turned his head, and gave a low whistled as he took in the sight before him. The middle nun-chuck had changed to become a wide, thick collar that was secured around Nero's neck, while the other two had changed to become shackles around Nero's front legs. Stemming from all three were long, thick chains roughly four to five feet in length, that were secured to the walls behind Nero by solid steel plates that had riveted themselves into the walls and the brick that lay behind that. The elder took in the Devil Arm's new form with appreciation and respect, hoping that this was a sign that he had not underestimated the weapon.

"That will work Cerberus, you have pleased your master," Dante stated and was given a quite growling purr in response.

Giving a sloppy two fingered salute, the red clad slayer turned and walked over to his desk. Taking a seat in his old, but comfy chair he pulled out Ebony, Ivory, and Blue Rose and began the painstaking process of dismantling the beloved pistols to give them a much needed and well deserved cleaning. Suddenly the elder stopped as he realized that both of Ebony and Ivory's clips were completely spent leaving not a single silver bullet to be had. Cursing, Dante quickly snatched up Blue Rose and flipping the barrel open let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.  
Sitting snugly inside the revolvers barrel was a single glittering silver bullet. Sending up a silent thank you that Lady Luck was still somehow smiling down on him, he carefully pulled the bullet from it's chamber and placed it into the front pocket of his black shirt. While having one bullet was far better than none at all, it still meant that Dante had one chance, one fail safe. Those were odds that the elder did not like one bit, however he knew it could be far worse. Blowing out a breath through his bangs, Dante returned to the task of dismantling the pistols before him, and almost as an after thought, he flipped the receiver from the old rotary phone and let it hang off the side of the desk. The last thing he needed right now was for someone to call, everything else in the world could wait.

Now all he had to do was keep busy until the kid decided to wake up and then...well...Dante wasn't sure he wanted to think that far ahead just yet.

**~*I Cry Wolf*~**

Slowly Nero felt himself coming back to the world of, what he hoped, was the living. Slowly he tried flexing his fingers, then his toes, then he moved on to his legs, and arms. Feeling satisfied that nothing was broken, but not quite ready to open his eyes Nero tried to remember how he ended up in his current state of darkness in the first place. He remembered going on a mission with Dante and arguing with the old man about his choice of music on the drive there, but after that...nothing. Deciding to give up since the effort was making his head hurt to much, Nero instead took a hesitant sniff to try and get a better understanding of his surroundings. If they were still in danger he wanted to try and play opossum until he was sure nothing was going to kill him the second he opened his eyes. Slowly the smells, of gunpowder, dust, stale beer and old pizza filled his nose...which meant he was home back at Devil May Cry. Nero mentally groaned...if he was home then that meant Dante had to carry him back like a some kind of damsel in distress and he'd never hear the end of it. Well, he might as well get it over with, plus it felt like he was laying on the floor for some reason and it was getting to be incredibly uncomfortable. Slowly Nero pushed himself up into a standing position only to find he couldn't seem to get further than being on is hands and knees. Frowning he opened his eyes, only to find himself staring straight down the barrel of Ebony. What. The. Fuck! Nero was about to voice his oh so colorful thoughts when Dante beat him to it.

"Nero if you're in there you've got to the count of five to let me know it or I'm going to blow your brains all over the wall behind you." the elder stated his voice like ice and his face betraying nothing. Nero was starting to freak out, what the hell was Dante thinking and what was his problem!? Did his face get messed up or something, or did his arm do something freaky?

"One."

Nero's attention instantly turned back to the man in front of him. Nero tried to open his mouth to give Dante a piece of his mind, but when he tried something seemed to be keeping him from it, the only thing to come out was a long, deep growl. Nero jumped slightly at the sound and Dante clicked off Ebony's safety.

"Two."

Nero felt the first stirrings of panic well up inside of him. What was going on, why couldn't he talk or open his mouth? He tried to hold his hands up in surrender in an effort to let Dante know he had no idea what was going on and froze. His arms didn't want to move right, it was like his elbow had been turned the wrong way.

"Three."

Okay forget stirrings Nero was in full fledged panic mode. Something was wrong, very, very fucking wrong with him. Nero placed his hand on the floor in front of him, and turned his gaze down to look at it, only for him to not believe what he was seeing. Instead of his hand, all he saw was a large paw that was wrapped in what looked like shredded pieces of his jacket. Suddenly the missing parts of Nero's memory slammed into him with crippling force...the woods, the werewolves, Dante hugging him in the grass, the lone werewolf leaping from the trees, and the blinding pain in his Devil Bringer as the werewolf bit down, it's fangs penetrating the demonic armor like a hot knife through butter.

"Four."

Nero felt himself start to hyperventilate He'd been cursed...he was a werewolf, and Dante...Dante was about to kill him. It was hopeless, he couldn't talk, he couldn't even move his body right and the man he secretly loved was about to end his life thinking he was a mindless killing animal. Nero felt his eyes begin to sting as the sheer hopelessness of the situation began to set in. Suddenly large tears began to slowly slip from Nero's eyes to slide down his fur covered cheeks, but the young hunter was to lost in his fear and grief to notice. However someone else did notice. Dante froze as he watched tear after tear slip free and slide down those glistening fur covered cheeks to pool on the floor beneath.

"Nero...are you...is it really you?" he whispered taking a hesitant step forward.

Upon hearing his name Nero jerked his head up to meet Dante's eyes dead on, and upon seeing the slight shimmerings of hope and something unknown shining in their depths, Nero felt himself let out a quite whimper of longing, pleading with the elder to see him, to see that he was there.

"Jesus...Nero, I'm sorry...I...I had to know if it was you or if...," Dante couldn't finish as the sudden feelings of relief and hope flooded through him. The elder dropped to his knees and placed a gloved hand over his eyes as he felt tears of his own threaten to fall. Slowly Nero crept forward as best he could and very carefully placed his head in Dante's lap. He nearly leapt out of his skin as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his neck and a slightly damp cheek bury itself in the thick fur of his neck. Neither one said a word...there were no words needed.

They stayed that way long after the sun had set...

**~*To Be Continued*~**

**Author's Note:** I'm really happy with the way this chapter came out and I hope you are too. This is not the end, not by a long shot, and no I'm not telling you what's going to happen, you'll just have to keep reading to find out! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get an update done. I started a new job and I've been super busy with everything. Anyway, thank you to everyone for your reviews and such, they really mean a lot to me. I hope you like the new chapter.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Devil May Cry, its characters, or Capcom.

**~*I Cry Wolf: Chapter 7*~**

Nero slowly lifted his head as he felt the elder hunter begin to shift his position and his face leave his now tear soaked fur. Slowly Dante stood, wincing a bit as his stiff muscles from sitting on the floor for so long. He glanced out the window and noticed with a bit of a start that the sun had long since set and the moon had taken its place. Turning his attention back to Nero he tried desperately to hold back his laughter as he watched the young hunter try to stand up in his new body.

"Who's acting like an old man now," he teased as Nero struggled to simply stand on four legs.

All he received for an answer was for Nero to glare daggers at him and snarl slightly before his eyes crossed as he tried to stare at his own muzzle trying to figure out why it wouldn't work. Dante gave up on trying to contain his laughter as he doubled over at the site slapping his thigh and holding his stomach. Nero snarled louder and began to drag his muzzle against his leg trying to get the obstruction off.

"Alright, alright, I'll take it off but only if you promise not to bite me," Dante wheezed as he finally got his laugher under control.

He let out one last quiet chuckle as he watched Nero roll his eyes as he stepped forward and carefully unbuckled the leather belt being extra careful not to pull any fur before he stepped back and watched as Nero opened his jaws working the stiff muscles loose. Dante let out a low whistle of appreciation as he admired the two rows of razor sharp fangs that lined Nero's mouth up close.

"Damn…no wonder that bitch was able to bite through your Bringer, those babies look like they could chew through just about anything," Dante stated as he stuffed the makeshift muzzle into his pocket. Who knows he might need it again. Turning, Dante headed in the direction of his desk fully intent on ordering pizza when the sound of chains clanking stopped him short. Turning to face Nero again he sighed as he saw the kid had tried to follow after him only to be stopped short by Cerberus's new form.

"Look kid…I'm sorry about the chains and all, but I kinda need them to stay, just until I figure out how to change you back…" Dante stated as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand. Nero stood for a minute before he snorted and after turning around in a circle a few times laid down on the floor. Dante wondered for a moment if the teen realized what he had just done, but decided to 'let sleeping dogs lie'. Shaking his head, he headed for his desk again and after retrieving the receiver from the side of his desk, proceeded to order his pizza. Glancing back to the huge ball of white fur taking up the far corner of his shop, Dante tripled his order before hanging up the phone.

"Well food will be here in 30, I hope you're hungry cause I ordered super meat lovers," Dante stated as he collapsed into his chair and propped his feet up on the desk. Leaning back and closing his eyes, Dante figured it would be safe enough to catch a quick nap before the pizza arrived, the lack of sleep plus the stress of his little emotional moment earlier had left him drained. A steady thumping noise had him opening one eye though, and a second later Dante held back a snicker as he found the source of the noise. There thumping steadily on the floor was a very fluffy, and very long white tail. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes once again and felt sleep welcome him with open arms.

**~*I Cry Wolf*~**

Alone. That was how Nero felt the moment that Dante had stood and walked began to walk away from him. It came so fast the Nero had felt the first stirrings of panic well up inside of him. Instantly the awkwardness of his new body left him and he found himself padding after the elder hunter like a lost puppy only for his pursuit to be stopped short by something strong holding him back. For the first time Nero suddenly noticed the thick icy blue shackles that wrapped around his front legs, and the heaviness of what must have been a third shackle around his neck. His vision followed the shackles to the chains that he found were bolted into the wall about five feet behind him.

Nero turned to face the elder looking for an explanation, and was shocked to hear Dante actually apologize for his current state. However he also refused to remove the restraints, and after a bit of thought Nero realized that he couldn't really blame him. Nero himself wasn't even sure how he had managed to hold onto his sanity, and frankly he wasn't so sure it would last. There were a lot of rather…disturbing feelings and emotions running around his head as it were, such as his near panic at the feeling that Dante was going to leave him all alone.

Realizing things were not going to get any better any time soon, and temporarily satisfied that Dante wasn't going anywhere, Nero lay down on the floor and began to try to sort out the past 12 hours. They'd gone on that mission, and Dante had hugged him for some odd reason, then that fucking…bitch, as the elder had put it, had bit him. Then he remembered being in excruciating agony then nothing. The next thing he knew he had woken up back at the shop on the floor, and Dante was pointing Ebony at him.

Then Dante was on the floor crying and he had laid his head down on his lap for lack of any better way to try and comfort the sobbing man, then the next thing he knew he was being held and rocked like a child while Dante cried into his neck. Not that he was really complaining about being held mind you, but he really wasn't sure why Dante had been emotional. Did he really care that much?

Deciding he would think about it later, he shifted his attention to the man behind him as he heard him ordering his favorite food. Nero couldn't help but smile to himself as he heard Dante pause before telling the pizza boy to triple the order. Maybe…just maybe he'd be allowed to hope that once he was back to normal, maybe Nero could finally have what he had wanted for far to long…and that thought was enough to chase the fear, and uncertainty away leaving him feeling content and happy for the time being.

**~* I Cry Wolf*~**

Dante jolted awake as he heard a knock sound at the front door. He was about to tell whoever it was to go away when he remembered he had ordered pizza. Horrified that he had nearly sent away God's only real gift to mankind, he leapt from his chair and raced to the front door throwing it open.

"Uhhh…I got a delivery here for a Tony Redgrave?" the scraggly boy stated a stack of pizzas in his arms.

"Yeah, just put it on my tab," Dante stated as he reached for the manna from heaven, but before he even got close the delivery boy snatched the boxes away and took a step back.

"I don't think so gramps…boss says you can't have any more pizzas without cash at delivery, " the boy stated having the decency to look slightly frightened as Dante seemed to grow and inch or two.

"Hey! I'm not old," Dante raved ignoring the odd growling he heard coming from somewhere behind him that he could have sworn sounded like a certain punk-bitch was laughing at him…or at least trying too. The pizza boy however didn't seem convinced.

"Fine, fine…come in and I'll get you your money," Dante grumbled as he opened the door wider and motioning for the teen to follow him.

"Wow…uhhh…nice collection; though the skulls are kinda creepy, what kinda shop you running here anyway gramps?" the delivery boy asked as he looked around his unease as clear as his bad complexion.

"Let me put it this way, if you ever need us then you'll know, and I am not old," Dante stated as he dug around his desk drawer looking for that secret stash of wayward cash.

Nero on the other hand had stopped paying attention to the conversation the minute the smell of meat and cheese had entered the shop. God, he was so hungry, and standing between him and the delicious smells was a single scrawny kid that looked nearly as appetizing as the food he was holding. Wait…what? Nero shook his head as the shock of his last thought caught up with him. He only wanted the pizza…not the kid holding it…yeah that was right he struggled to reassure himself shaking his head again for good measure making sure to look everywhere except at said kid. The delivery boy had other ideas though.

"Holy shit gramps! What kind of fucking dog is that?" the kid all but shrieked as he took several steps back towards the door. Dante's head shot up from his desk, to lock onto Nero who was looking less than happy at having been called a dog. Dante mentally cursed his stupidity, he had forgotten all about Nero's current state of being when he had invited the stupid kid into the shop.

"Seriously man…is that thing even legal!?" the teen demanded as he continued to back away his voice cracking and Dante was sure the kid was pretty close to peeing himself.

Dante nearly yelled in triumph as his fist finally closed around his stash of emergency/pizza cash. Standing, he quickly made his way over to the shaking boy intent on grabbing his pizza and shoving the trembling excuse of a man out the door ASAP.

"Yeah he's kind of aggressive and doesn't like strangers so you better get going!" Dante stated as he shoved the wad of bills in the kids hand and took the pizzas in the other. Then using his shoulder he continued to shove the kid non to gently towards the door.

"Maybe you should get him fixed it worked for my mom's Chihuahua," The kid suggested as he tried to glance over Dante's shoulder to catch a final glance at what was the biggest dog he had ever seen. Oh course…that was a very bad decision as Nero had not taken well to the whole "getting fixed" remake and had bared all of his teeth in anger.

"HOLY SHIT! What kind of dog has two rows of teeth!?" the kid screamed as he grabbed a hold of the shoulder that was currently shoving him out the door.

"The kind that eats noisy delivery boys, now get out!" Dante shouted as he gave one final shove and the poor kid went toppling out onto the stairs the door slamming shut behind him seconds later. The teen quickly got to his feet and giving one last shaky glace at the door, he ran back down the alley as fast as his shaking legs would carry him. That was it, he was so quitting the minute he got back to work, fucking crazy old guys, with creepy skulls and swords and fucking scary ass dogs. The old geezer hadn't even given him enough money to cover the pizzas.

Maybe he would try his luck at the golf course…the nice, safe, boring golf course.

Yeah that sounded good.

**~*I Cry Wolf*~**

Dante sighed as he leaned back against the door and tuned his gaze to stare at the cracked ceiling. Damn it…how could he have forgotten about Nero, he would have to be a more careful from now on. Heaven forbid if that had been Trish or…oh god Lady. She would be coming by tomorrow to collect her share of the payment no doubt and…shit. This was bad, very, very bad.

Sure Trish wouldn't like the idea of Dante having the kid around in his current state, but she would still offer to help in any way that she could. Lady on the other hand…well she had earned her reputation of being a cold hard bitch, and her and Nero weren't exactly on good terms to begin with. Not after Nero had wretched her bike and refused to pay for it, claiming it was her fault for parking it right where he was fighting a Blitz.

Dante sighed and ran his free hand through is hair, it appeared that Lady Luck was a cruel mistress after all. Realizing that worrying wasn't going to due him any good, Dante stood and began walking toward his still growling partner.

"Don't sweat it kid, I won't get you fixed unless you start hiking your leg and pissing on my stuff," he stated as he dropped three of the boxes on the floor in front of Nero's snarling muzzle. The instant the boxes touched the floor however the snarling stopped and before Dante could blink Nero had the top box torn open and half the pizza in his jaws happily chewing away.

"Hey just because you got turned into a werewolf doesn't mean you should eat like one, manners, manners," Dante teased as he took the two remaining boxes and resumed his seat at his desk. He chuckled as Nero snarled again, but he did slow down, and Dante could tell he was making an effort to be a little refined.

Shaking his head Dante returned his attention to his own food and slowly took a bite savoring the flavors and the grease. Right now…nothing could upset him, and tomorrow was always another day.

**~*To Be Continued*~**

**Author's Note:**

To those that have PM'd me and asked not this is not going to be bestiality…gawd. Sickos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **Wow another update in just a few days lol, yeah I know hard to believe. Anyway, this story is about to take off in a serious way, and will get a lot darker from here on out. Also to clear up what I mentioned at the bottom of the last chapter, some readers had PM'd me asking if this was going to be or lead to bestiality, and if not could it, and to answer that no, and hell no. I do not write those kinds of stories, if you're into that, then that's your opinion, but I will never write a story like that. I can write a Dante/Nero story without there being sex for crying out loud. Anyway rant over. Thank you for the reviews and all, you guys rock!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, its characters, or Capcom. I wish I did though…

**~*I Cry Wolf: Chapter 8*~**

Nero fidgeted as he tried in vein to get some sleep before sunrise. His mind just would not shut up, or slow down. He wanted to blame it on everything that had happened but, deep down he knew it was the werewolf inside of him that was keeping him awake. Dante had said that werewolves were more nocturnal, and he had no problem believing that now. Nero let out a snort as he shifted his position to lay on his side to stare up the stairs were the elder had disappeared to sleep hours before.

Dante…that man would be the death of him he was sure. Where did they stand, if they even had a standing at all. Dante had given him the brief run down of what had happened after he'd been bitten, and Nero had a sneaky suspicion that Dante had lost it a bit more than he let on. He wasn't one for over kill, and shooting one werewolf over 12 times certainly counted as over kill in Nero's book. The elder had also explained that he suspected the female and male had been a rare mated pair, which would account for the unusually large size of the pack, and why the female was still alive after the alpha had died.

Nero had been shocked to find that such mindless creatures would even form a mating bond in the first place, but Dante had explained that it was incredibly rare and only happened between first changed, or alphas. The pair would travel together and turn victims in their bloodlust as they went creating a pack that could grow to be very large in size. Even though they were alphas and somewhat kept a shaky hold on their sanity, or insanity, the ones they turned lost all traces of humanity to become mindless killing beasts rules by bloodlust and the most basic of needs.

So say that it was nothing short of a miracle that Nero had managed to somehow not only hold onto some form of sanity, but to actually seem unfazed by the change was no understatement. Dante didn't know why much less how it had happened, but he had promised to do all the research he could in the morning. However…Nero knew that he was hardly unfazed. He could feel the werewolf lurking in the very back of his mind, prowling, waiting it seemed for its chance to strike, to take over. Nero sat up and glanced at his Devil Bringer. While it had changed shape to match his new form, it still maintained its deep red scales and blue glow.

Nero knew it was his inner demon that was keeping the werewolf part of his mind at bay, but he didn't know how long it could keep it up. A day, a month, a year…forever, he didn't know, and he tried not to think about it. One thing was for sure however, he missed being able to talk…a lot. Especially when Dante had taken to teasing him mercilessly and he was powerless to fight back. The elder had already covered everything from him making 'piddle' in the shop, to making Nero replace anything that the elder caught him humping.

Nero had finally given up trying to keep his pride intact, and had finally just turned his back on the red clad hunter and lying down on the floor. Dante had poked and prodded a little more before Nero had heard him sigh and get up from his place at his desk. He had to fight more than he ever wanted to admit to keep his place on the floor and not follow the elder as he heard him ascend the stairs. Just when he was about to start shredding the couch as payback for the elder leaving him to sleep on the hard floor, he heard Dante start back down the stairs and something big and heavy hit the floor directly behind him.

Nero had turned his head to his mattress resting on the floor behind him and a pile of fluffy blankets resting in the center. He had turned he gaze up to the elder feeling shocked and slightly touched at the gesture.

"You wound me kid. Did you really think I would let you sleep on the hard floor all night?" Dante had asked in a mocking tone, though Nero could hear the genuine hurt shining through.

Nero had simply looked away, and felt the sting of self loathing as he felt his tail curl under his body against his will in response to his emotions. He had nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a strong hand brush through the think fur on his head to descend and gently brush against his fur covered cheek.

"I'm gonna fix this okay, one way or another. I'll get you back to your real self okay," Dante had stated looking directly into Nero's eyes.

Nero held the elders gaze for a minute before closing his eyes and turning his head into Dante's comforting touch. The elder slayer had chuckled quietly and slowly moved his calloused thumb in slow circles.

"You're still beautiful…"

It came out as a barely breathed whisper, but Nero's new hyper sensitive ears heard it all the same. Instantly he snapped his deep blue eyes open to stare directly into the pair of ice blue ones in front of him. Instantly, Dante dropped his hand and let out a nervous chuckle as he backed away rubbing the back of his neck as he went.

"Uh well, I'm gonna hit the sack, night kid!" Dante had shouted in a rush before turning and all but ran up the stairs before disappearing into his room, the door slamming shut behind him.

Nero had sat looking after him for a long time, his cheek still tingling and his mind raced into dangerous territory. Shaking his head, Nero crawled up onto his mattress and after shifting the blankets around a bit, curled up and tried to get some sleep…

Yet here he lay, still wide awake with only a few hours left till sunrise. Nero groaned to himself as he felt he would die of boredom before sleep ever arrived. He felt caged in, and he found the atmosphere of the shop to be almost stifling. He wanted to be outside, or at least someplace where he could see the sky. Growling low in his throat Nero stood and hopping off his makeshift bed began to pace the floor. He could feel the wolf inside of him prowling to match his pacing its snarls growing in volume threatening to block out all rational thought.

'NO!' he mentally screamed as he unleashed his inner demon giving it his will to over power and subdue the wolf once again. Nero grit his teeth as he felt them clash, but slowly the wolf's snarls subsided and after a brief struggle silence reigned once again leaving Nero a panting mess on the floor.

'It is starting.'

Nero jerked as three new voiced entered his mind. Christ, how many more could he fit in there before he truly did go insane.

'We are not a part of you, we belong to the master and the master alone,' the voices stated growling slightly as if in indignation.

'Who are you then?' Nero asked as he shakily got to his feet and made his way over to flop onto his mattress now wanting nothing more than to go just go to sleep.

'We are the ones that bind you, the ones that serve the master," the voiced chorused as if that would answer everything. Nero felt his brows crease as he tried to think through his fast approaching exhaustion.

'Cerberus, the ice chuck that Dante keeps on the wall?' he asked fighting desperately against sleep that pulled at the edges of his vision.

'Yes, now silence we are tired,' the voices stated and Nero had the distinct feeling of something fading from his mind.

'Wait…what did you mean by its starting? Cerberus?' Nero called but it was too late they were gone. Sighing in frustration Nero felt the last of his strength leave him and he finally gave up the fight and felt sleep claim him just as the first rays of light began to show in the sky.

**~*To Be Continued*~**

**Author's Note: **So Nero had figured out that it's his inner demon that is keeping the werewolf inside him at by, but how long can it last? Also things will start to progress pretty fast from here in Dante and Nero's relationship, and I promise Nero will not be mute forever. ;) Thanks you and see you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I feel like crap today, so if this chapter is a little short that's why. Having a cold and being seven months pregnant at the same time sucks ass…just so you all know. Anyway, thank you to everyone for your reviews and I hope I won't disappoint you all with this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Devil May Cry, its characters, or Capcom. Oh and, DMC: Devil May Cry can go back to whatever crap hole it spawned from.

**~*I Cry Wolf: Chapter 9*~**

Nero was dreaming. He dreamed he was running through the woods, the moon full and high in the sky but he hardly needed its light. He felt so…free…so wild! His tongue lolled from his mouth as he panted, the trees flying by as dark blurs. He was running, and he was chasing. His prey was no slouch however, and had managed to keep just ahead of him for a while now, but he was getting closer. He could smell them…sweat, old blood, gunpowder, and the faintest sweet scent of fear. A flash of red caught his attention and he put on an extra burst of speed. There! His prey was in his sights, flashes of red whipped behind it mixed with bright flashes of pure white that shown in the moonlight like a beckon. Closer, he could have grasped the tails of red in his strong jaws, but he wanted to taste flesh…and blood. Suddenly his prey made a fatal move as it tripped over a root and went down hard. He sprung, his jaws wide, rows of razor fangs dripping in anticipation…mere inches from sinking into that warm sweet flesh…

_*BAM!*_

"Dante, get your lazy ass out of bed before I drag it out for you!"

Nero awoke with a start and instantly his eyes locked onto a lone female figure as she walked into the shop. She smelled…good. A snarl escaped as his eyes dilated and he bared his dripping fangs. The female spun to face him a gun in her hand as her mismatched eyes locked onto his blue ones. She opened her mouth in the beginnings of a scream, but she never got the chance to even start, as he lunged, jaws gaping wide and aimed straight for her throat. She pulled the trigger…

_*BANG!*_

**~*I Cry Wolf*~**

Dante had groaned out loud as he heard Lady bang her way into his shop. That woman would be the death of him, he was sure of it. He was considering just rolling over and going back to sleep when the deafening roar of gunfire had him leaping from his bed and running down the stairs at breakneck speed.

As soon as he hit the bottom of the stairs his senses where instantly assaulted by the smell of blood, lots and lots of blood. His eyes scanned for the source and instantly his eyes locked onto Nero who was laying on the floor in a massive puddle of the crimson liquid at least a dozen bullet holes covering his body. His once pristine white fur was stained red and matted into thick clumps. He panted heavily and unevenly, his eyes closed and his tongue lolling onto the floor.

Dante clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white as his vision bled to match the blood on the floor. He fought to maintain control as his demon threatened to break free…to come out and kill who had dared to harm a single hair on his intended. Dante growled low as his teeth began to lengthen into fangs, and the skin on his back shifted and stretched as leathery wings threatened to burst forth. Dante spun as he heard a startled and slightly terrified gasp come from his left.

Jerking his vision away from the bloody mess that was his intended mate, Dante found his own now crimson hues staring directly into a pair of slightly terrified mismatched ones. Slowly his eyes traveled lower to rest on the gun that Lady held tight in a shaking grip. Again she opened her mouth to try and talk, only to once again be cut off as Dante surged forward and grabbed her wrists in a crushing grip and yanked them above her head leaving her feet dangling inches off the floor.

"_**How dare you harm what is mine!"**_ he roared as he felt claws begin to grow from his finger tips. He felt a sweet sensation of pleasure as those claws pricked her delicate skin and the cent of her blood hit his nose.

"Dante…you're hurting me put me down!" Lady screamed, hating herself as she was unable to keep her voice from trembling.

"_**You hurt him…hurt what is ours, our Nero!"**_ He hissed in a deadly whisper.

"Nero…are you crazy, that's a fucking werewolf not Nero! Put me down you asshole!" Lady forgot her previous fear as anger began to set in, she brought her feet up to try and kick at the nearly triggered man desperate to get free before he did.

"_**It is Nero! He is ours, and you will not touch him again, HE IS MINE!"**_ Dante roared again as he released his grip and watched as Lady crumpled to the floor in a heap. He instantly bent down and picked up the gun she had just held and crushed it in his anger fueled grip.

Turning and ignoring the now cussing and sputtering Lady, Dante walked over and kneeled down next to Nero and began to inspect his wounds. He breathed a sigh of relief and felt his anger being to fade as he watched the wounds slowly close themselves leaving no mark behind. He reached out and pulled the still unconscious wolf into his lap and slowly stroked its cheek as his demon purred in comfort.

Slowly making her way to her feet Lady stood and watched the scene before her with disbelieving eyes rubbing her sore and bruised wrists. Dante, Mr. Macho, was kneeling before her, buck naked, cuddling one of the deadliest creatures on earth and hell in his lap like a fucking piece of glass that would break at a moments notice. To make matters even stranger, he had freaked out when she had tried to kill it, and had said it was Nero. Fully convinced that Dante had finally lost it, she was about to shoot him in the head for hurting her when a faint blue glow caught her attention.

Following the glow, her eyes widened as her eyes locked onto the werewolf's front right leg. There was no mistaking it, even in its new shape she knew those red scales and blue glow anywhere.

"Oh, my, God…Nero?" she whispered in horror as she stared disbelieving at what lay directly in front of her.

"I told you so…" Dante whispered as he finally turned his once again ice blue eyes to meet her gaze.

"Dante…what…what the fuck happened, how did THIS happen?" she demanded starting to become very uncomfortable with the scene.

"I thought it was over…I was stupid, careless and he paid the price for it. It's all my fault, it's always my fault! My mother, Virgil, everyone I lo…!" Dante stopped mid rant, and instead began trying in vein to brush the blood from Nero's fur and only succeeded in spreading it.

"So you finally admit it…after it's too late," Lady stated sadly.

"It's not too late, he's still him, it hasn't taken over yet," Dante growled.

"Could have fooled me, he just tried to rip my throat out the second he saw me! If it wasn't for those chains you'd have two problems on your hands!" Lady yelled as she felt herself once again getting angry.

"You caught him off guard or something, it was a fluke. I just need to find a cure and…"

"Do you even hear yourself!? Wake up Dante, he's been cursed, and even if I did believe even half the bullshit you just said, you and I both know that there is no cure," Lady shouted as she began to pace in her rage. She watched as every muscle in Dante's body tensed before the elder slumped forward into a position that spoke of absolute defeat. Instantly she wished he would get up and yell at her again…that she knew how to deal with, but this…

"Lady…please, I need your help. I'll pay you whatever you want, or let you buy whatever you want at my expense…just please help me. I have to try; I have to at least look. I can't give up as long as there is a least a glimmer of hope, he would do it for me," Dante whispered and she felt the ice around her heart melt the slightest bit. Her friend…no friends needed her, and she knew what Nero meant to Dante. Stopping her pacing she blew out a long sigh.

"Fine…I'll help, but if he so much as flashes a fang at me I'm going to put a silver bullet through his heart whether you like it or not, got it." She stated as she bent down to retrieve her crushed pistol. "Oh and you owe me a new gun."

"Yeah, yeah…" Dante stated as he gently lowered Nero onto the floor.

"Good. Now go take a shower and for God's sake put some clothes on!" She ordered turning up her nose. Dante raised an eyebrow before turning his gaze and noticed for the fist time that he was indeed totally naked. He chuckled lightly to himself as he realized he had been in such a hurry to get down the stairs that he had forgotten to grab his pants.

"Seriously, go before I shoot it off," she growled not the least bit amused.

Dante simply chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, and headed up the stairs to clean up. Watching him disappear up and after hearing the shower start up, Lady took a seat on the edge of the old wood desk and turned her gaze to the blood stained werewolf in the corner. Why had she agreed to help…especially since she knew that the chances of actually finding a cure were slim to none at best?

Shaking her head, Lady placed Killie-Ann on the floor next to her, and waited for the stupid love struck hunter to finish his shower and come back down.

"So…I guess the real question is who will cry wolf in the end huh." She sighed and continued her wait.

**~*To Be Continued*~**

**Author's Note:** So Lady knows now, and things are starting to get pretty heated. Oh and on a different note, things are coming along on my Nero plush. I'll try to get it finished before a finish this story. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Well here is another chapter, and I'm finally feeling a little bit better. Also I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and for your get well wishes, you all rock my socks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Devil May Cry, its characters, or Capcom.

**~*I Cry Wolf: Chapter 10*~**

Very slowly Nero felt himself begin to regain consciousness. The first thing he noticed what that he was somewhat completely alone inside his mind which was unusual, even the wolf part of his mind lay still and quite. Ignoring that for the time being, the second thing he noticed was that he hurt everywhere. Every muscle, especially those around his chest, throbbed with a persistent ache and soreness that only came with heavy trauma. The problem was…he couldn't remember getting hurt. The last thing he remembered was trying to talk to Cerberus then passing out on his bed. Pushing that aside as well, the third thing he noticed was that something warm and wet was caressing his side in slow steady strokes, occasionally applying light pressure before fading away and reappearing seconds later.

Slowly Nero cracked open his endless blue eyes and found himself staring at a sea of red. Instantly Dante's comforting scent assaulted his senses and he found himself sighing as it soothed his raw nerves.

"Hey sleeping beauty did you finally decided to join us?" Dante's voice sounded somewhere next to him.

Slowly Nero turned his eyes until they found the red clad hunter kneeling beside him. Dante had a bloodstained washcloth in his hand and a very red bowl of warm water sitting next to him. Nero watched as Dante dipped the washcloth in the warm water and swirled it around a bit before wringing the excess water out and bringing it up to Nero's fur as he continued the lengthy task of removing the slightly dried blood from Nero's fur.

Wait…blood?

"How are you feeling kid?" Dante asked quietly not looking up from his task.

_'Like shit…'_ Nero thought as he snorted slightly.

"Yeah that's to be expected I suppose, Lady can pack a punch when she wants too," Dante chuckled quietly.

_'Lady…'_ Nero felt his thoughts run thick with questions.

"Yeah, she burst in here this morning to make my life Hell like usual and you…." Suddenly Dante stopped and turned his full attention onto Nero.

"Did…did you just say something?" he questioned. Maybe he really was going crazy.

_'Uh no jackass I can't talk remember,'_ Nero thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey who are you calling a jackass!?" Dante sputtered as he threw the ruined washcloth into the bloody water.

_'Holy shit you did here me, but how!?'_ Nero demanded as he stared hard at his partner.

"Yeah I heard you and how the hell should I know? I don't have a clue what's going on right now about any of this. Christ, Lady better get back here with dear old daddy Arkham's books soon," Dante cursed as he picked up the bowl and headed for the bathroom.

_'Lady I thought you said she's the one who did this to me, and what exactly did she do and why?'_ Nero asked as he shakily got to his feet.

"Oh well…like I said she came bursting into the shop this morning and she must have startled you or something, but anyway, you kinda went feral and tried to kill her, so she shot you…a lot. Then I came downstairs and…I uh, explained the situation and asked her to help me try to find a cure, and she agreed. So she ran home to collect her father's old books and curses and the rest is history…" Dante stated still not turning to face Nero directly.

_'Wait…Lady, cold hard bitch of the North, agreed to help you just like that,'_ Nero asked disbelievingly as he stared the elder down.

"Yep, just like that," Dante replied a little to quickly before jogging up the stairs and disappearing into the bathroom.

Nero shook his head as he lay back down and began licking the blood from his paws and legs. He knew it was weird, but something about seeing his white fur stained a sickly rust brown from dried blood was rubbing him the wrong way, and making his antsy. He thought about was Dante had said while he waited for the elder to return and he couldn't help but feel like Dante wasn't telling him something. However more pressing, was the fact that he had gone 'feral' as Dante had put it and had tried to kill Lady. To make matters worse he didn't remember any of it. Nero was brought out of his brooding as he heard Dante return down the stairs with a clean bowl of steaming hot water in one hand, and clean washcloth in the other.

"I'm all for being clean and all, but that's just gross kid."

_'It's…bothering me,_' Nero replied, but stopped his self-cleaning all the same.

"Yeah I get that, here let me help," the elder stated as he sat the bowl on the floor and after wetting the washcloth resumed trying to clean Nero's fur.

Silence reigned for awhile before Nero finally asked what he dreaded the answer too.

_'Hey Dante…what if, what if this get's worse. What if I lose it completely and don't come back as…as me…'_

"That won't happen kid, I already told you that Lady is getting the books we need and we're going to find a cure as soon as she gets back." Dante stated a little roughly as he scrubbed at a particularly stubborn patch of fur.

_'What if there isn't a cure?'_

"There is, there's a cure for everything." The elder stated as he returned the cloth to the bowl to rinse it out.

Silence once again took its place between the two and Nero was left to brood in his thoughts as he slowly relaxed into the elders large hands as they continued to work on his matter fur. He didn't know how to read the elder hunter anymore. A part of him wanted to believe more than anything that Dante was doing this because he had feelings for him that ran far deeper than mere friendship but…

_'Why are you doing this Dante, I don't want your guilt or your pity,'_ Nero bit out harshly as he stood, planning on putting some distance between himself and said hunter when a hand on the collar around his neck stopped him. Blue met blue, and Nero felt like howling in frustration and heartache as he was forced to stare into those beautiful icy depths.

"Nero. I…I need you, and I can not lose you. You mean more to me than anything else on this earth. I want make you, you again, but I don't care what you look like. I meant it when I said you were beautiful, no matter what shape you're in. I just want you all of you," Dante stated as wrapped his other hand around Nero's Bringer.

Not for the first time, but certainly the worst, Nero wanted to scream at his lack of a human body, mainly his lack of arms, hands and lips. Almost as if he sensed his pain, Dante leaned forward and placed both hand on either side of Nero's head and placed his forehead against Nero's own and began rubbing slow circles through the thick fur beneath them. Nero closed his eyes and leaned into the touch…a single tear escaping as he felt his heart and soul melt as well.

_'Dante…'_

"I should have said something before, but I was to much of a chicken shit, and I'm not exactly known for my commitment, but I swear to you…I only want you for as long as you'll have me," Dante whispered as he placed a small lingering kiss between Nero's closed eyes and brought his thumb up to wipe away the single tear.

_'I want you too old man…I have for a long time,'_ Nero whispered as he leaned into the elder's kiss.

Silence once again filled the shop, but this time in a comforting way, as the two sat basking in each others warmth, as Dante once again began to clean his future mate's fur until the white shown like fresh fallen snow.

**~*To Be Continued*~**

**Author's Note:** Sorry if this was a little OCC, I tried to keep it pretty true to character, but anyway. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it's taken me so long to get this update out. I had a bad case of writer's block, and I've been kinda stressed and busy trying to get ready for my baby to be here in the next few weeks. So yeah lol, anyway, thank you to all my loyal readers and new followers, you all keep me writing.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Devil May Cry, Capcom, or its characters.

**~*I Cry Wolf: Chapter 11*~**

Two days had passed since Dante had admitted his feelings. Two long…horrible, boring days of being couped up inside with stacks of dusty, smelling old books and a very angry Lady. The way she and Dante were politely avoiding each other while in the same room, made it painfully obvious to Nero that something had indeed happened while he was out of it that neither one wanted to talk about. So two days of shit and they had yet to find a single speck of information that they didn't already know. Well strike that, they had at least figured out how Dante was able to hear Nero and that was simply thanks to Cerberus. Apparently somehow time being bound by the Devil Arm had somehow transferred its mental bond with its master over onto Nero. How? Well…no one was really sure on that.

"Where the hell did your old man get these anyway, I can find more information on the internet." Dante deadpanned as he slammed what had to have been the hundredth book he had looked threw shut before haphazardly throwing it up onto a tall stack in front of his desk.

"How should I know, and I didn't have to bring them, and I don't have to be here helping you on this God Damn wild goose chase!"

"You might as well have! If I had known your books were going to be so fucking useless I wouldn't have asked for your help at all!"

Nero sighed and tried to tune the pair out as their arguing turned into a contest of insult trading that was getting fouler by the second. Christ he hated it when they would start to go at it…it made his ears ring, and the wolf inside him antsy. Within minutes he felt the before mentioned ringing start up at a less than tolerable level and he could almost feel the wolf begin to pace back and forth. God he wished they would just shut the fuck up already!

_'Kill her…the woman, weak, loud, soft…'_

_'No!'_ Nero screamed as he felt the wolf inside him launch itself into the front of his mind. There was a horrific jerking sensation and he screamed again as a deafening roar filled his senses and he felt himself being sucked into blackness where he knew no more.

**~*I Cry Wolf*~**

"You're nothing but an evil demon that I should have put a bullet through 13 years ago!" Lady screamed as she stood toe to toe with the red clad hunter.

"And you're nothing but a cold hard bitch who's pussy could put…an…" Dante trailed off as he felt a pulse flow through the shop.

"Wow, did you use up what meager brain power you possess and now you can't even…" Lady was cut short as Dante grabbed her around her middle and jumped back just in time as two rows of fangs snapped closed where her neck had been seconds before.

Dante landed on the bar and after roughly dropping Lady behind it, he turned and faced Nero and nearly faulted where he stood at what he saw. Nero was growling and snapping his jaws at air while he strained against the chains that held him causing them to groan. His normally clear blue eyes where alight with a burning flame of pure bloodlust and madness. Dante flinched as Nero let loose a particularly vicious snarl.

"Nero, snap out of it!" Dante yelled while trying to keep his inner demon in check. He felt his control slip as Nero doubled his efforts in sheer defiance. Dante took out Ivory and aimed it straight at his future mate.

"Now God damnit! I don't want to hurt you!" Dante roared. He watched as his words fell on deaf ears, and he was left with little choice. Taking aim Dante set his jaw and fired.

**~*I Cry Wolf*~**

Lady carefully came out from behind the bar as she took in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was blood. There was blood everywhere and in the center of it all, Dante sat on his knees rocking back and forth with an unconscious Nero in his arms. Cautiously she stepped closer until she was at the elder hunters shoulder. She watched as silent sobs wracked his frame everyone once in awhile followed by a nearly silent 'I'm sorry.'

Lady watched as rivers of crimson flowed steadily down once pristine white fur. Her eyes traveled lower until she stopped and froze where she stood.

"Dante…look," she whispered in slight fear.

"What?" Dante ground out as he finally raised his head.

"Look!" she demanded again as she pointed this time.

Dante followed her finger and swallowed hard at what he saw. Nero's bringer had always reached to just below his shoulder, but now…it was just below his elbow, the rest had been swallowed up by thick white fur. Even the bone on his elbow was gone.

"What does it mean…"

"It means…we are running out of time." She answered.

**~*To Be Continued*~**

**Author's Note:**

Well there's another chapter, sorry its filler, but I needed to get it in there. I'm going to try to have this finished before I go into labor, because I am going to have zero time to work on it for several months after that. So now it's crunch time. Anyway, thank you again for your reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**  
I am so, so, sorry that it has taken me so long to get back to this story! I had my baby on June 30th, and I was super busy for the next two months. Then I went back to work and it was super stressful trying to get back into the swing of things, and I got a new boss...so yeah. Anyway, here is a new chapter and I really hope that it doesn't disappoint. Thank you to all my followers who have stuck with me, and to all my new followers. I love you all!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Devil May Cry.

**~*Chapter: 12*~**

Nero slowly came back to wakefulness biting back a grown as he did so. Christ waking up feeling like shit was getting really old, really fast.  
Cracking open one blue eye Nero looked around and found Dante once again on his knees beside him with a bloody rag in hand and the bowl of water beside him.  
This time though something was different, instead of greeting him like before the elder slayer kept his head down, causing his platinum bangs to obscure his ice blue eyes.

_'Hey who died?'_ Nero questioned shifting his position slightly. Instead of answering though Dante ducked his head down lower and stilled his movements.

_'You okay old man?'_

"AM I OKAY? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S ALL SHOT UP AND YOU'RE ASKING ME IF I'M OKAY!?' Dante raged as he stood so suddenly that it caused Nero to jump.

_'Jesus, calm the hell down Dante what's your problem?'_

"I...I shot you, me not Lady ME!" the half devil ranted as he paced back and forth, his fists clenched so tight his nails had pierced his palms.

_'Okay...so?'_ Nero replied with an exasperated sigh.

"SO!? You're my chosen, my one and I FUCKING SHOT YOU!"

_'AND? Obviously I needed to be, I know you wouldn't have done it if it wasn't absolutely necessary. It's not a big deal, I'm not rejecting you or anything so knock off the drama fit already, before I know the shit out of you.'_ Nero watched as Dante stopped his pacing but still hadn't turned to look at him and still hadn't relaxed his fists. Nero growled and was about to make good on his threat when the half devil finally found his voice again.

"Look at your arm kid."

_'What about it? It glows, it's blue, really fucking annoying and...and it's smaller...'_ the last part barely came out as a whisper as Nero gazed in awe and slight fear at his demonic appendage.

_'What happened to it?'_

Dante sighed and dragged a hand down the back of his neck not missing the slight note of panic that fluttered on the edge of Nero's voice.

"I don't know. You lost it again and after I...after I got you to calm down, Lady noticed it. We don't know what caused it or why."

Dante finally turned as the partial devil remained strangely silent.

_'It's getting stronger...the wolf. It's getting stronger, I...I couldn't even fight back this time.'_ Nero all but whispered as his voice grew tight.

"Hey it'll be okay we will figure this out..."

_'NO it is not okay! Stop pretending that everything is okay! I'm losing my fucking mind, I can feel it! The wolf is driving me crazy, I'm losing myself to it, and I can't stop it!'_ Nero screamed as he bared his teeth and his eyes flashed dangerously with something just below the surface.

"Don't you think I know that! Don't you think I'm fucking trying to fix this, that I don't know we are running out of time!"

_'Then do something besides looking through these shitty old books! I'm scared Dante okay, there I said it, I'm FUCKING scared to death!'_ Nero ranted back as hot tears began pouring down his fur covered face. Dante was at his side in an instant, both arms thrown around the shaking wolf in an instant.

"I am not losing you, you fucking hear me. This is my fault and I am going to fix it on way or another got it!"

Shakily, Nero nodded his head as he pulled himself together and out of Dante's strong arms desperate to keep some form of dignity.

"I need to go to edge of town for awhile I'll be back okay, try not to kill Lady when she gets here okay," Dante stated as he ruffled Nero's ears with a chuckle.

_'Pfft...no promises Old Man,'_ Nero replied half-heartedly.

With one last smile over his shoulder Dante grabbed Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory off his desk and headed out the door making sure to lock it behind him.  
Throwing his leg over his motorcycle Dante felt his mask crack and his fear and anger threaten to overwhelm him. His eyes bled red, and his teeth sharpened into fangs, the skin on his back pulled and stretched painfully as his Trigger began to respond to his emotions. Taking several deep breaths the half devil grit his teeth and forced his devil side into submission, only opening his once again blue eyes once he had. Letting out one more deep breath he started his bike and took off down the street in what most would have considered to be suicidal speeds. Time was of the essence though, he was down to the wire, and he only had one last Ace up his sleeve, and that Ace was Damiano. Dante urged the already screaming motorcycle on faster as he thought back to what had just happened back at the shop. There was no doubt about what he had seen shining in the kids eyes as he broke down. It was as clear and tangible as the edge of Rebellions blade, and just as deadly...

Madness.

**~*To Be Continued*~**

**Author's Note:**  
Well we are getting close to the end of this story. Just who is Damiano and will he be able to help Dante, or will he spell disaster for the pair?


End file.
